Break Time
by flippinflips
Summary: Tessho reads Ryoto's stuff and gets creative.
1. Tied Up

(A/N: You writers know how it feel to have those innocent plot bunnies that jumps around flowery bushes in your head yeah? This one was a clawed monster that used my mind as a scratching post forcing me to write. On the very positive side, the story was finished even before it was written down so typing it down was a piece of cake.)

(Disclaimer: Wild Life doesn't belong to me)

(WARNING: light bondage, total PWP. first time writing smut tbh, so you might get traumatised by how bad it is..)

(Setting: anytime after the manta ray case, located at the same villa Ryoto took Tessho and Seno to)

* * *

Tessho can hardly wait till tomorrow, he chuckled excitedly during his working hours.

Tomorrow is his time off from work. He takes a break once every three months now. It's much better than fainting at the hospital, get abducted by a lazy friend who wants to get away from work and waking up at a gigantic villa near a private beach without his own permission. He finds out that it is relaxing to get a break every once in a while too.

But this time it'll be different. This is going to be the first time he spends his day off with his partner, instead of sleeping the day off. Tsukasa Ryotohas been more of a friend to him for two weeks and three days now. They plan to stay at the very same villa he was abducted to tomorrow. Tessho has asked the nagatanien kids to take care of Inu while he's away, he doesn't want his best bud to be traumatized by the noises the couple can make when they are doing it.

He can't wait to show Ryoto what he has been preparing for the past few days.

* * *

Ryoto stirs and opens his eyes. He wants to rub away his bleariness only to find out that his wrists are tied to the bedpost. _Wait, what?_ Ryoto immediately takes a look at his surroundings. He's right where he's supposed to be, a bedroom in one of his villa. But instead of waking up beside his boyfriend/lover, he finds that he is stripped naked and tied securely (although not tightly, he can still move his limbs a little) with soft silk, no Tessho in sight. He feels sort of like da Vinci's "Vatican Man", just with ropes and a bed. He heard a creak from the exit of the room.

The door opens just in time, he is about to shout out for Tessho. He expected a burglar of some sort, only to see that his partner is the one entering.

"Ah! You're finally awake," Tessho exclaims cheerily.

Ryoto is confused.

Tessho makes a beeline to where Ryoto is and skips his way across the vast room with a bounce in his step. He jumps onto the bed and proceeds to straddle the naked man's torso.

Ryoto is _really_ confused.

"Wait- is there an intruder? Why am I tied up like this?" asks the older man.

Tessho leans in and pecks his boyfriend's lips. Looking at his bewildered partner, he explains, "There's no intruder, everything's fine. And that's because I tied you up, _duh_."

A hundred questions popped up in Ryoto's brain, none of which he has the time to ask because Tessho continued talking.

"I saw your porn in the toilet the last time we were at your house; I noticed that it was mainly about tied up naked ladies."

 _Is he angry about it?_

"So I thought like, since you've always been the one in charge with sex, maybe it would be nice to try something different," the blond stands up on the enormous bed, just below Ryoto's legs.

 _Not mad then. WAIT, WHAT-?_

"Truth is," Tessho continues with a lower, huskier voice as he pulls his t-shirt over his head, "you slept for so long." Tessho flings the piece of clothing away and unbuckled his belt. "It took quite-," he pulls out his belt and threw it to one side, "a lot of patience to not-," he unzips his pants, "touch myself," he finishes while taking his pants off, leaving him only with soft grey trunks.

From Ryoto's point of view, he can see Tessho's erection straining behind the thin layer; he can even see the wet spot at the tip of it. The older man's mouth dried up, his ability of coherent speech gone. The young blond takes a look down at his speechless partner's cock and finds it more than half hard, he smirks.

"Enjoying the view? Same here."

Tessho spins so that his back is facing Ryoto and teasingly pulls down only the back of his trunks, showing his naked backside but not yet freeing his erection. Damn it, Ryoto gets so turned on. He needed to be inside Tessho, inside the perfectly sculpted ass of the smug man currently showing it off in all its naked glory. And then Tessho turned to face him again. The blond is thumbing the rim of his trunks, playing with it. Taking his time as he watches with a devilish glee that his partner is struggling. Ryoto tugged at his bonds, wanting to pull those offending trunks off by himself. When Tessho finally pulls it down, the young man's hard dick bobs up as if it's rejoicing for its freedom.

The young vet takes off his trunk and flung it away in abandon. He went on all fours, towering his restrained partner. "I am so _fucking horny_ ," his whisper dripping with lust, before snogging Ryoto senseless (not that he has much left). Ryoto responds with much enthusiasm, fully enjoying his partner's tongue invading his mouth. They make out until they have to break for air; a string of saliva connects them as they part. Ryoto tugs at his restraints in desperation, he _needs_ to take hold of his lover's body and fuck him because now his dick is so fucking hard and there is nothing he wants more than shoving it inside the man.

But it isn't what Tessho has in his mind. "Make them wet," the young man ordered Ryoto, holding up three digits of his right hand in front of Ryoto's mouth. Powerless, he does as he's told and took them fully in his mouth, nearly gagging. Tessho proceeded to suck on his neck, one of Ryoto's most sensitive spot. A muddled moan escaped Ryoto's full mouth. Tessho never bruises though; his hickeys will just be a red spot by tomorrow. But nevertheless the young man continued kissing and licking his way down Ryoto's chest. He takes one perked up nipple in his mouth and sucked, while the other nipple gets played with his fingers. To be fair, Tessho also sucks the other nipple. This elicits more moans out of the older man, encouraging Tessho with his doing. The blond continues open-mouthedly kissing his way down down _down_ towards the special spot. He stops right before he reached his lover's crotch and pulls out his fingers from Ryoto's mouth.

Tessho moves to the spot where he stripteased a few moments ago and faced his partner. " _Beautiful_ ," he exhaled. The young man drinks in the sight in front of him. The naked Ryoto, tied up, bare body covered with the marks Tessho made, whispering Tessho's name over and over like a prayer, and his erection stands out in the open leaking with pre-cum, _all because of him._ A true masterpiece. "This is definitely going to be my favourite wank material," he states out loud.

Ryoto's brain is muddled with lust, but he realized it when Tessho leans down to his face and very seductively whispers a simple order.

"Watch me fuck myself, Ryoto."

It works like a spell, Ryoto feels his mind clear. He looks down to where Tessho is and noticed that the young man has piled pillows to lean on so that he's close enough for Ryoto to see (for the bed is gigantic and the bedpost is pretty far away).

Tessho shuts his eyes and inserts the first finger that is already slick with Ryoto's spit into himself. Ryoto listens to him moan _ah_ 's and _oh_ 's as he slid his own forefinger in and out of him. _This-_ Ryoto thinks, _is torture. Pure sweet torture._ Ryoto was overfilled with arousal, his cock _begging_ to be touched. The bonds render him helpless and so desperately needy.

He greedily devours the sight as his lover inserts the second digit in on his own, scissoring his way. Tessho lets out shuddering moans that go straight to Ryoto's groin. _Fuck._ And the third digit. _Oh the third digit._ Tessho is literally fucking himself with his own fingers. Ryoto watches as Tessho hits his prostate repeatedly, screaming out so loud it rings in his ears. Even to Ryoto, this is more of a turn on than any porn he has ever seen. _Tessho is so fucking sexy doing that._

But then Tessho stopped.

Ryoto is surprised by the abrupt halt; Tessho pulls his hand out, opens his eyes and looks at his tied up partner. "I'm ready," he says and moves to where Ryoto's throbbing erection is standing. Tessho places himself above the hard cock and _slid down._ A moan escaped Ryoto's throat as he feels himself sliding in the tight entrance, _so_ _warm and so slick_. He opens his eyes to see that his member is balls deep inside his gasping partner.

It feels _so good_ inside of Tessho, who's so hot and wet for him. _Oh dear motherfucking lord_ it feels _so fucking good_. Ryoto feels like he is about to combust from sheer ecstasy, when Tessho starts to pull up. And down. _Tessho is riding him_. This is the younger man's first try and Tessho's already riding him like an experienced pornstar.

At first they plays it slow but then Tessho pulls up so high that he is nearly off Ryoto's dick _and slammed down._ The young blond cried out as Ryoto's cock hits his prostate, the older man can see stars.

With a bit of effort, Ryoto opens his eyes and _saw the most gorgeous view._ Tessho, red faced, panting and moaning, is riding Ryoto like there's no tomorrow as he wanks off with his own hand. Never had he seen such perfect scenery. Half lidded, Ryoto refuses to close his eyes, wanting to watch this go till the end. Which, sadly, can never be long enough.

"Ry- Ryoto, fuck- I'm-!" Tessho manages to choke out before he comes. Ryoto moans when he feels his partner's walls deliciously tighten around his dick. Tessho shields his cum from spurting onto Ryoto's face, the older man can feel the warm fluid drip on his torso and flow down his sides. At the same time he feels a familiar warmth coiling in his groin and knows that he's about to come too. Tessho, who has stopped riding and now sits with Ryoto fully inside him, with lust heavy in his tone says, "Come inside me, Ryoto. I want you to fill me."

Taking that as permission, Ryoto comes hard. The orgasm paints his vision white and he feels like he has just exploded, fly to heaven and fall back down onto the bed. Tessho moans out Ryoto's name as he feels the older man fall apart in him. He goes off his partner and drops down beside the panting Ryoto. Feeling filled and the warmth of the afterglow blossoming in him, he tells Ryoto that he'll take off the binds later and falls asleep.


	2. Bent Down

(A/N: Let's just say I can rest easily now)

(Disclaimer: Wild Life is not mine.)

(WARNING: shameless smut.)

"Tessho, Tessho wake up," Ryoto nudges the slumbering younger man. Tessho stirs and blinks slowly. He says some incoherent stuff before he realized that he hasn't taken off Ryoto's restraints. The young vet shoots up and quickly unties his lover while apologizing over and over for falling asleep.

Ryoto laughs it off. "It's alright, the ropes were loose enough not to hurt," he says. Tessho sighed in relief, he doesn't want Ryoto to be mad and stay away from him (because to be be frank, wouldn't last a week without sex. It's like his favourite hobby aside from saving lives and eating. Seriously, he might even like sex better than eating, which is something. But he likes Ryoto more than sex and eating of course). Ryoto chuckles, his partner seems so childish and innocent after sex that no one would even guess how horny Tessho can get in bed.

"Morning kiss?" Tessho asks hopefully.

"Not before a mouthwash and a toilet break," Ryoto replies offhandedly. Ryoto has always detested making out with morning breath, it feels unsanitary and tastes rather awful. While both of them walk to the restroom, the older man notes with joy that his young lover is currently limping from last night.

* * *

Both of them took turns cleaning up. When done, Tessho grins uncertainly at Ryoto and asks, "so.. how was I last night?" He is surprised when he notices that something changed in the way Ryoto look at him. He gets even more surprised when the older man suddenly pushes him against the wall and clashes their lips together, gluing their bodies against each other. Ryoto takes Tessho's surprised gasp as a chance to let his tongue enter his partner's mouth, pleasing with his tongue so well that the younger man felt pleasure tingling his senses. Tessho puts his hands around the taller man's neck while he felt Ryoto's wide hands squeezing his bare ass. He could feel himself hardening just from making out.

The couple makes their way back to the bed without parting their lips. They climb on top of the wide bed and sit there snogging. All of a sudden Ryoto shoves the blond supine on the bed and straddled his torso. " _You fucking imp_ ," Ryoto said before he attacked his lover's neck, the taller man bit down hard enough to bruise. _"You are,"_ he laps on the hickey he just made, " _a fucking demon."_ Tessho is too aroused to feel confused, he could only moan out as Ryoto leaves hickeys all over his body. " _Yet here I am worshiping you,"_ Ryoto finished.

Tessho's hand reaches down to touch his hard member only to be slapped away by his lover. "No touching," he commands. _It's so hot when Ryoto get all strict._ Tessho's cock is glistening with pre-cum as he grabbed on the sheets to keep from touching himself. Ryoto continues kissing his way down Tessho's torso, reaching his groin. He takes some pillows, places it below Tessho's back and hangs Tessho's long legs on his shoulders. "You-," he teasingly licks Tessho's right inner thigh, "gorgeous being." Tessho can only moan and moan. Ryoto kept licking his way to where the younger man's member is. He licks the right ballsack. After a few tentative licks, the older man uses his mouth to suck on it. Pleasure exploded within Tessho. He needed more, _fuckfuckfuck_ he's _so hard._ Ryoto starts doing the same procedure on his left side. The licks so teasing, that when he finally sucks on Tessho's balls, the young man screams out a moan.

Gasping for breath, Tessho sees that his partner is smirking through the whole thing. Ryoto is enjoying his time, of course, worshipping his partner's body. " _You are perfect_ ," he whispers, " _and you are mine."_ Ryoto gives the testicles one last lick, completely abandoning the desperate leaking cock on purpose.

"Go on your hands and knees," Ryoto orders his partner. The blond can only comply, using the pillows as a support. Testing his luck, Tessho tries to touch his erection again, only for his hand to be slapped away. "No touching, I said," the older man commands with a stern tone.

Ryoto wets his digits and inserts his forefinger. Tessho moans and starts to rock against it on his own accord. For Ryoto, this is such a turn on. His lover is fucking himself silly with his finger. The older man proceeds to add the second finger and scissors the entrance. Tessho hisses at the extra stretch but continues moving. " _You're so hot for me,"_ Ryoto's voice was heavy with arousal. He added the final digit, this time he helped his lover and thrusts it in to hit Tessho's prostate. The young man screamed Ryoto's name and Ryoto could feel the walls tightening around his fingers. _Fuck._

 _"_ _Ry-Ryoto- I need-,"_ Tessho pants as he rocks harder on Ryoto's digits, taking them as deep as possible.

 _"_ What do you need, Tessho?" The older man teased.

" _I need y-you. Inside me. P-please, Ryoto."_

Steadying his younger partner, Ryoto pulls his fingers out and spits on his palm. Using the spit as a lubricant, he shoves his whole cock into Tessho's stretched entrance. Tessho hisses from the burn, the pain quickly overcomed by pleasure. _It feels so fucking good inside this man,_ thought Ryoto. So he thrusts it in and out and in and out, pounding into his lover. Tessho moans out in ecstasy, lost in it all. Hitting the prostate repeatedly, Tessho is going mad from the pleasure coursing through his veins.

Without any warning, Ryoto comes inside of him. Just like he did last night, he screams Tessho's name. Slowly pulling out of his lover, he sighed in content.

Tessho's hands falls to the side of the pillow pile, thinking that he finally can finally touch his rock hard cock. But again Ryoto slaps his hands away. He tuts with a smirk, "You've been _such_ an obedient boy, I'll give you a treat. Face up. _"_

 _Treat sounds good_ , Tessho's muddled mind thought. He does as Ryoto said and lies supine on the pile. Ryoto goes back to the position before, putting Tessho's legs on his shoulders. He whistles at the abandoned erection. "My, my, look at you _beautiful_."

Ryoto licks the leaking tip. " _Delicious_ ," he says before he takes as much of Tessho as he can inside his mouth. Tessho, savoring the wet warmth around his member, moans loudly. It's like music to Ryoto's ears. Wanting to hear more, he sucks on the cock until his cheek hollowed. His head bobs up and down as he blows the sense out of his lover. Tessho keeps moaning and moaning, his vocabulary decreased to only Ryoto's name and a string of curses. Ryoto fucking loves it when his Tessho starts moaning like a horny teenager, the sound so needy it makes his mouth water. He tongues the vein along the slick cock. "I- Ryoto- Shit, I'm-!" Tessho whimpered _._

The older man stopped blowing and pulls away. He leaves Tessho untouched, watching from where he kneels, long legs still on his shoulders. Tessho grabs the sheets below him in desperation.

"Come for me," Ryoto ordered.

And Tessho does. Ryoto can take a picture of it but it will do him no justice. Tessho looks stunning. His whole body was sweating, hickeys apparent on his otherwise smooth skin, his eyes are wide open and unfocused from the orgasmic ecstasy, lips apart. His testicles contracts as he shamelessly comes on Ryoto's order, moaning out his very name. It's bewitching.

Tessho pants heavily as he watches his dick release a fountain of milky fluid. His cum pours down on his own torso, painting it with streaks of white. Ryoto calmly laps on the semen like an obedient dog. When clean, Tessho pulled his lover up for a kiss, tasting himself in Ryoto.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm going to be too sore to walk _for days!_ " complained Tessho hours later.

"It's not like you're going anywhere," replied a laughing Ryoto.

The young man pouts, but then looked up with hopeful eyes. "Does that mean," Tessho asks, "breakfast on the bed?"

"Take a shower first."


End file.
